Destiny
by Halliwell-Charmed
Summary: He came again today, he's taking my Mother away from me.
1. the Phone call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters I only own the ones you do not recognise and I own the story line. **

**Plot: this is mostly going to evolve around patience and phoebe it is about Patience's destiny and what happens to her as she grows up but I am going to add sub plots. **

**Characters **

**Piper- Leo **

**Whyatt 16**

**Chris 14 **

**Paige- Matt**

**Polly-10**

**Phoebe- Paul **

**Patience- 13**

**Prue-5**

**Poppy-5**

"Polly get down here now." Paige called to her ten year old daughter Polly

"Why?" Polly called to her Mother

Paige: "Because Patience and the rest of your cousins are coming with you today to magic school."

Polly: "I hate school and I hate you."

Matt (Paige's husband): "Polly don't say stuff like that to your Mother."

Polly: "Yes Daddy" and with that she walked of into the kitchen

Paige; "why wont she listen to me"

Matt: "I don't know honny but she is growing up and you know what kids are like, don't worry about it she will be out of it soon enough."

Polly picks up the phone and begins to dial the number of Patience her most favourite cousin.

Polly: "Hey Aunt phoebe is Patience there I really need to speak to her."

Phoebe: Sure honey I will just get her for you. PAT,"

Patience "I Know its Polly for me right."

Phoebe: "Oh I forgot my little mind reader."

Patience: "Oh My goodness you can orb."

Polly: "shhh and any way how do you know I haven't told any one yet."

Patience; "Didn't Mum tell you I just got a new power I can read mind she has like told everyone."

Polly:" Oh right well."

Patience: "tell her, tell Aunt Paige she has to know she will be so proud of you following in her footsteps."

Polly: " I am not following in her footsteps anyway I will see you in half an hour Mums calling so I better go bi love ya"

**Sorry this is a really short chapter but the first couple are just trying to get you to know the characters please review this is my first fic and suggestions would be great. **


	2. Magic School

**Disclaimer: Don't own character's ect**

Phoebe walked into magic school and settled her two five year old girls in the library whilst she went and found Paige.

Phoebe: "Paige….Paige. come on Paige" She called

Paige: "yes. What, Quick im on a tight schedule."

Phoebe: "It's about the Patience."

Paige: "what about her."

Phoebe: "well she is getting bullied by some of the others in her class and with her being destined to be great and all."

Paige; "ok I will keep an eye out for her and if anything bad happens I will sought it ok"

Phoebe: "ok ."

* * *

The school bell starts to ring and Patience, Polly and Chris arrive looking great Polly has gone with this whole rebel look.

Patience: "were late."

Polly: "and."

Chris: "and Aunt Paige will kill US ive got potions with her first lesson and oh no, no."

Patience: "its ok I will take you to your lesson it will be ok."

Chris: "ok"

Patience and chris walked along the coridor to Chris's class whilst Polly Walked slowly along to her science class. they got to the classroom quickly and Patience knocked on the door and apologised for chris's lateness and she then asked to speak to Paige quickly Paige said yes and allowed her assistant to take over the class they wallked out to the coridor and Patience began.

patience: "you promise not to tell anyone but umm well you know Polly well, she, umm, well she."

Paige:"Come on."

Patience; "ok well she got a new power she got thesame one as you she can orb and stuff."

Paige: "oh my Goodness Wow thats so good why did'nt she tell me.2

paience: "i don't know i think it is becauseshe was kind of scared because im kind of umm getting bullied for my new power and i have a feeling that she does not want to be bullied and she does not wanther Dad to find out because she knows it was hard for him to cope when he found out about your powes.2

Paige: "ok after your class i wantyou to come and talk to me."

Patience: "ok but pleasedon't tell Polly i was the one that told you."

Paige nodded and with that they both wallked of in different directions.

* * *

**thats the end of that chapter i was going to put more on it but i want to add a new charecter in who cold the new charecter be i hear you wonder**


	3. The meeting

**Disclaimer ; You know i dont own any of the charecter except my own**

Patience ran out of the class _Oh God why me run oh my goodness it has to be me doesn't it why Prince macintoch he has to pick on me I have to go faster damm he is following me dodge another fireball ok right _

Patience: "Paige thank God its you he is after me help me please."

Paige: "oh my Goodness honey your all black and blue and now oh my goodness ok honey I want you to get out of here and call your Mum tell he Cole he is back she will know what im talking about ok."

Patience: "uhhuh"

_Oh my goodness was that no it can't have been him no Mum wouldn't she promised ok ok right I will get the twins and get out and then go get Mum _

* * *

Meanwhile Paige was standing there not knowing what to do

Paige: "Cole what are you doing here, you, you were dead."

Cole: "Well there was this nice demon who came and resurrected me sadly that poor little demon didn't know that I don't play for their team."

Paige: "Cole phoebe left you my God she killed you she is now married with children just go leave her alone."

Paige looked behind and Piper was there she had just come

Piper: "Paige oh my God I can't deal with this now I am eight months pregnant or can't you see that and where is phoebe why is he back."

Cole: " Well Actually."

Piper: "not talking to you."

Paige: "something about a demon and."

Phoebe comes bursting in she is stunned Patience told her what happened and about Prince Makintoch and and Cole her Cole

Phoebe: "Cole"

Cole: "phoebe."

Phoebe: "What your dead we vanquished you and you were gone I got married and my children"

Cole: "That's what I am here to talk about maybe your sister should wait outside."

Piper: "no I am not leaving you alone in her with my little sister,"

Phoebe: "Piper Paige go I can cope it will be fine he won't hurt me I know what he wants."

Phoebe's sisters left leaving her face to face with her ex lover he knew something important and she knew she was going to have to answer his questions.

Cole: "I know about my child you had a girl and she is mine I know the moment she was born I felt her I saw her in my hart I want to know her you have to tell her who I am."

Phoebe: "You have already met her she is terrified of you."

Cole: "That girl that girl is my daughter oh god ive ruined it."

Phoebe; "Cole you need to know you need to leave her alone until she is ready and when she is I will meet you at the mausoleum ok but it could take a while ok so now leave and don't come back not yet."

* * *

Patience: "Girls I want you to go upstairs now ok run go up."

The girls ran upstairs they knew that normally when they were told to go upstairs there was a demon and it was to dangerous for then

Patience: "Ok I think it is time I call her and maybe she will explain to me what is going on PRUE I NEED YOU PLEASE HELP ME."

* * *

**Ok well another short chapter thank you to my reviewers please all review more and Cole wasn't actually going to come into this but it works in the next chapter you will get to know more about Patience and her destiny well hope you like.**


	4. Im Sorry

**Disclaimer; Blah Blah Blah don't own the characters only the story line ect **

* * *

Prue orbed in she appeared in a blue glowy colour she was looking wonderful in a vest top and jeans. 

Prue: "Honey what's wrong I heard your call you sound upset."

Patience: "a guy called Cole he came to magic school I think it was him the demon in the book Balthazar but I don't know Aunt Paige said that I needed to get my Mum but why her why was Paige so worried she knows that I have battled demons before and hell I am quite good at it."

Prue: "ok im going to tell you the story of your Mum and Cole."

Prue told Patience all about the Cole and Phoebe history and what had happened between them by the end of her story Patience had a lot of questions and she knew that Phoebe should answer them but she knew that Phoebe wouldn't until she thought that Patience was ready but she knew that Phoebe didn't think it was now but Prue knew she had to be told now other wise what was meant to come about may not happen and she knew it had to happen soon other wise Patience will die because she won't want to do what she needs to do.

Patience: "But why is Balthazar back, oh I mean Cole why is he back."

Prue: "because he wants you."

Patience: "why me?"

Prue: "because you are his daughter."

Patience: "WHAT you're lying."

Prue: "im sorry honey im not."

Patience: "but this can't be im not a quarter demon I have no demonic powers I got them like mums and it's impossible."

Prue: "im sorry."

Patience: "NO YOU ARE NOT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME YOU ONLY CARE THAT MUM AND MY AUNTS DON'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOU BEING MY WHITELIGHTER JUST GO LEAVE ME ALONE."

And with that patience ran upstairs crying not knowing what to do patience called Piper and asked her to take the girls out for the evening so she could be alone Piper did this willingly and after the girls had gone Patience went to her bedroom and sulked but then a person appeared in blue swirly orbs

Patience: "Prue go away."

She turned around but the person there wasn't Prue.

* * *

**Cliff hanger sorry about the short chapters but I don't want to have to many events in on e chapter and the next one is the one that kind of tells you what happens. Thanks all who review and please keep doing so because it helps and thanks for telling me to bring Cole in because it is making my story so much better**


	5. im sorry again

Patience turned and looked in the man's eyes all she could see were tears dripping down his face. (Sorry ruining but the man is to be called Luke) he was dressed in white lighter wear.

Patience: "Oh My God what, what are you doing in my room."

Luke: "Im Sorry but I have to do this to you."

Patience: "Do what, what are you going to do with me."

Luke: "im going to rape you and you will become pregnant and you will have a baby."

Patience: "No please no PRUE HELP ME PLEASE PRUE."

Luke: "she can't hear you all signals have been blocked even your family can't get into the house not that they would anyway Piper is out with the children and your Mum and Paige are at magic school. You are alone Im sorry but I have to."

With that he walked slowly towards the bed Patience coward back against the bedpost he got closer and closer she was screaming calling for help but no one came he was now there on top of her he was ripping her clothes of, of her he was now naked and it all happened he rapped her it hurt so much she had never felt anything like this pain and then it was over he orbed out and she was left there shivering and in tears she didn't know what to do who to call but at once she thought

_Piper I have to call her I have to call Piper she will be the only one who will know what to do I can't tell Mum she wont understand._

She grabbed her cell phone from her table and dialled Piper's number when she answered she burst into tears

Piper: "Honey wants wrong what has happened."

Patience: "He, he raped me."

Piper; "ok I will call your Mother and I will be there."

Patience: "no don't call Mum drop the kids of at magic school and then come here tell mum tell her that you umm you want to get to know me better. Please piper im begging you."

Piper: "ok honey im at magic school now right I will be there in five minutes don't worry it will be ok."

Piper hung up and Patience waited for what seemed like hour when it had only been a couple of minutes.

Piper walked in to her nieces bedroom she saw her little niece there her face blotched with tears and trying to hide herself in the duvet she didn't know what to do so she walked over to the bed and but her arms around that little girl.

Patience: "Piper why, why didn't she come."

Piper: "who honey who didn't come."

Patience; "Prue I called and called for her but she didn't come.2

Piper: "but Prue is dead surely you know that."

Patience: "I know she is dead but she is also my white lighter I don't know why mine but she is and I just wanted her but she couldn't hear me she didn't come."

And then Patience burst into tears and wrapped her arms around her aunts exceedingly large stomach.

Piper: "this isn't true PRUE, Prue get down here now."

Prue appeared again and spoke

Prue: "Piper im sorry I should have let you know I was her white lighter and and Patience im sorry this had to happen to you, you will see why in time the elders said it had to happen I really did try to stop it and then I tried to come when I knew it would happen but I couldn't I couldn't get here it was as though they were stopping me from helping you only when Piper called could I get down here to see you speak to you tell you what I must I have to tell you about the child you will carry."

Piper: "This is your niece your charge you let someone rape her and now you are telling her that she is with child no she cant be she is only 13 only a child she can't have a baby not now not at this time."

Patience: "tell me then tell me what I am carrying because well guess what I am stuck with this for life and I want to know why a white lighter of all people would do this to me so tell me Prue why did this happen to me."

Prue; "Patience I really am sorry honey I love you and I really did try to stop it but it is all part of your destiny and I can't tell you anymore because that Is all I know and all I can say to you now I am sorry I really am."

The end of the chapter because I can't think and I have family coming over please r and r


	6. Mummy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except my own**

* * *

Phoebe walked into the manor with the children by her side she was wondering why Piper wanted to spend alone time with her daughter she hadn't ever wanted to before and what was different now she asked Chris to put the girls to bed Chris was so happy he ran up dragging the girls up the stairs behind him.

Phoebe: "patience, Piper guys where you are."

She walked up the stairs and as she touched the closed door she got a premonition.

Phoebe; "Patience honey im coming in."

Phoebe looked in she looked at Patience and saw the wreck that she was and then she looked she then had to look again

Phoebe: "Prue?"

Prue: "Phoebe, I've missed you so much my baby sister."

Phoebe; "My God patience I know you don't have to tell me anything."

Patience: Mummy im sorry im pregnant."

Phoebe; "it's ok I will look after you Piper can you call Leo and get him to come and heal her."

Prue: "I can if you want."

Phoebe: "No I don't I want Leo I think this is to weird my daughter gets raped and my dead sister is here."

Phoebe started crying Patience started ton snuggle more toward Phoebe than Piper.

Piper: "Leo, Leo LEO GET DOWN HERE NOW."

Leo: "My God Piper are you ok."

Piper: "I am but Patience is not she needs healing a white lighter raped her."

Leo: "ok hey Prue."

Whilst Leo healed Patience Prue and Leo talked.

Piper; "You knew my sister was a white lighter and you didn't tell me."

Leo: "sorry Piper I wasn't allowed I did want to tell you."

* * *

**Ok Sorry very very short chapter but im to tired to write more I will try and do another one today but im sorry if I cant ok tomorrow is Christmas I am not writing then and then im at Grandmas and then im away for two days but I will try.**


	7. Mum and Dad ?

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages I hope you like the next chapter.**

Month past and Patience's stomach grew and grew she was now feeling the strain of it all. She was now 14 and glad of it she kicked of her shoes and sat down on the manors sofa peace and quite she thought and began to write in her diary.

Ever since I became pregnant my powers have advanced got better when it happened I was terrified but now, now im not im kind of happy I have the shield like what Piper had when she was pregnant with Wyatt im looking forward to becoming a mum. I received a letter a letter from Cole my biological Father he is not my Dad well Mum went and met him at the mausoleum after it happened she told him everything and now she goes and meets everyday she thinks I don't know but I followed her and I had a premonition when I touched the mausoleum I saw then kissing I came back and I was watching them standing there kissing. Anyway the letter said

To My Darling daughter,

I am sorry that you never knew about me as you know your Mother and Aunts had to vanquish me after I became yes the source, the source of all evil. Anyway when you were born I felt it in my heart I knew I had a baby I had a little girl a daughter and I loved you I know you have never met me well once you saw me and im sorry about that I do Love you, you know. I know about your baby and that white lighter

Blah Blah Blah it went on for like 3 pages please forgive me ect Oww baby kicking I kind of decided on a name Melinda Piper helped me she was going to call her baby Melinda if it was a girl but it wasn't oh yeah she had a little boy he is 7 months now he is beautiful I look after him a lot oh and piper, Leo. Wyatt, Chris and Victor moved in and my Mum kind of converted the attic for them anyway Pipers back I better go oww.

Patienc X x X

Piper; "Hey Honey will you hold Victor for me?"

Patience: "sure actually wait my stomach kind of hurts I think owww its happening."


End file.
